Es cosa de Psicología
by Genevieve-Choiseul
Summary: Arthur está loco, a punto de enloquecer y perder la cabeza, por esto es que busca ayuda psiquiátrica para resolver su problema. Al fin y al cabo, sólo enloquece más. No es depresivo ni melancólico. - PD:ya lo había subido, pero en la redad de FF, lo borraron u u


¡Saludos!

He aquí que me veo obligada a resubir esta fic porque, cuando fanfiction estuvo con epilepsia, la han borrado. Lo cual, si se me permite decir, es de lo más raro porque de todas las que he subido ¡ésta era de las más inocentes! Habría entendido si borraban la del trío pero... no lo sé, estoy confundida e.e

**Advertencias**

Dilemas psicológicos.

Freud.

No es depresivo.

**Derechos: **Hidekaz

* * *

**Es cosa de Psicología**

**...**

-Usted, señor Kirkland, tiene un raro padecimiento. De acuerdo a mis conclusiones, y si se me permite el atrevimiento, diría que sufre las dolencias emocionales previas a la muerte tratándose… del amor.

-¡Eso es imposible! –gritó alterado y casi cayendo del típico sillón que usan los psicólogos que aparentan ser importantes y serenos cuando la verdad es que no ven la hora de salir y tener su visita diaria con sus propios psicólogos.

El hombre, cuyo rostro y barba recuerdan al conocido señor alemán Freud, bota un suspiro.

-Ya me la veía venir -consulta su reloj.

-¡Usted debe curarme! ¡Para eso le pago, _bloody__hell_!

-Recapitulemos las etapas.

-¿Las hay?

-Claro que si, es por eso que usted está aquí ahora. Veamos, según mis estudios universitarios, la primera etapa que debemos analizar para luego dar por sentada es la…

**~•~**

**Negación**

**~•~**

"El paciente tiende a negar la situación, lo cual es normal tratándose de un mecanismo de defensa que permite al sujeto ir acostumbrándose a la nueva carga emocional. Una especie de mal necesario." –leyó –Esto quiere decir –continúa ahora mirando por sobre el marco de los lentes- que debe aceptar sus sentimientos. De lo contrario lo mejor sería que escriba un libro para que luego algún productor de cine compre el guión y haga una película surrealista completamente diferente a lo original.

-P-pero…

-Sin peros. El graduado aquí soy yo. Sé lo que digo.

-Si lo sabe, entonces dígame exactamente cuál valioso momento de mi vida se vio afectado por tan absurda "transición" hacia la "negatividad" –sonrió satisfecho creyendo haber hecho un jake mate. Escuchó a su psicólogo reír y, como un baldazo de agua fría, llegó _ese_ recuerdo delator.

_-Basta de bromas. N-no es eso… es decir. ¡No lo amo, fuck!_

_-Si lo haces –le responde Francia al otro lado de la línea._

_-Que no._

_-Claro que si._

_-Claro que no._

_-Oui_

_-No._

_-Que no._

_-Que si._

_-Me dices que no._

_-Te he dicho que si._

_-Me has dicho que no. Que no lo amas. ¡Tienes un corazón de hielo!_

_-¡Te he dicho que si, you fucking bastard!_

_-¡Ja!_

_-Eh… -lo nota- ¡no uses tus sucios trucos conmigo, frog!_

_-Se llama psicología invertida._

_-Lo que sea. N-no, no lo hagas._

_Francia deja escapar una risilla._

_-Bueno, Angleterre, me quedaría hablando contigo pero este bello rostro requiere varias horas de reparador sueño para brillar como siempre. Últimamente con tus llamadas nocturnas no he podido dormir nada… Siento que envejecí otros 400 años…_

_-Tu rostro nunca ha brillado. Además siempre fuiste una rana fea, y lo seguirás siendo._

_-¡Eres un cruel, cejudo y malvado ser! –dramatiza._

_-¡Fuck you, France! –se dispone a colgar._

_-¡Espera! Una última cosa: " Arthur y Alfred, sentados bajo el árbol, besándose" –canta el galo._

_-¡FRANCIA DI TUS PELGARIAS!_

_Línea telefónica: piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ~_

_**~•~**_

**Ira**

**~•~**

-Una vez aceptado el sentimiento, lo común es que se sufra un arrebatamiento de ira. Todo aquello que le permitía sentirse importante, su narcisismo, su autoestima, se ve ahora atropellado por una sensación ajena y poderosa. Le sugiero que se desahogue o que tome algunas clases sobre el control de la ira… por seguridad.

-¡Usted no me diga que hacer! ¡Si quisiera tomar clases sobre el control de la ira, en lugar de estar en esta puta consulta psiquiátrica, estaría golpeando al imbécil de Estados Unidos hasta sacarle esa hamburguesa que tiene de cerebro por el culo!

-Eso es, así, sigua así…

_-¡Cuidado!_

_-¡Cuerpo a tierra!_

_-¡Como que, osea, demasiado rudo!_

_Las potencias mundiales y las no-potencias mundiales buscaban refugio bajo la mesa, tras la cortina, bajo el trasero de Alemania (hablamos de Italia Veneciano), donde sea con tal de no ser una víctima más de esa sangrienta guerra._

_-¡Noooo~! –chillaba y lloraba España- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!_

_-¡Y toma esto! ¡Y esto! ¡Y esto también! –gritaba el país británico- ¡This is Englaaaaaaand!_

_-¡Help me! –el héroe._

_Inglaterra tomó otro tomate de España y lo arrojó a la cabeza de Estados Unidos, éste lo esquivó y el pobre tomate vio cómo pasaba la vida frente a sus ojos (desde que era una simple semilla tomate-bebé hasta el día que vio a su primer amor: el jefe España). Se estrelló contra la pared, derramando su pegajosa sangre de tomate por doquier._

_-¡Pedazo de escoria! ¡Basura contaminante! ¡Tú y tus hamburguesas son engendros del mal! ¡Bastard! ¡Eres un tocacojones de turno, Estados Unidos, un imbécil recibido con honores! ¡HIJO DE PUTA!_

_-¡Arthur! ¡Arthur! ¡Don't kill me! ¡Prometo no proponer más ideas, forgive my life!_

_-Veee~ Ge-germania –llamó un tembloroso Italia norteño- ¿Por qué Inglaterra está tan enojado?_

_-Ni idea –esquiva un tomate- Tal vez… –esquiva otro- … es por… –esquiva otro- … la idea del cráter… -sigue esquivando- …para contener la basura y… -este no lo esquiva. El tomate impacta en su rostro, directo a la nariz. Está furioso. Un alemán furioso no es bueno, no que no – ¡Groß…britannien!_

_-¡No me llames con tu asqueroso acento gangoso neo-nazi de cuarta! ¡Stalin, Stalin, dónde estas cuando te necesitan cojonudo ruso comunista!_

_-Es la conferencia más divertida que he visto, da._

_-¿C-co-con e-em-emergencias? –pregunta Japón con el teléfono en mano._

_-Si, ¿qué se le ofrece?_

_-N-necesitamos... eh…_

_-¡Traigan al FBI, a la CIA, y al Dr. House de inmediato a la sala de conferencias! ¡Un maniático de Al Qaeda disfrazado de Inglaterra está cometiendo actos terroristas! –gritó al borde de los nervios Romano. Cuelga el teléfono cuando escucha un "Enseguida". -¡España, imbécil, sálvame!_

_-¡Te declaro la Guerra Estados Unidos!_

_Silencio._

_-¡¿Y eso por qué? –grita/pregunta sin poder creerlo. Esquiva la lluvia de vegetales rojos._

_-¡Pues por ocasionar que mi corazón se acelere al verte, por hacerme desear tenerte entre mis brazos, por ser tan inocentemente provocativo, por ser el único en mis pensamientos y porque siempre quise patearte el bloody trasero! ¡Fuck!_

_Silencio. Inglaterra toma algo de aire. Estados Unidos lo mira entre sorprendido y asombrado mientras a su cerebro van llegando las palabras de su ex-tutor con lentitud. El británico suspira y suelta el agarre de un indefenso tomate, el cual es asistido inmediatamente por España._

_-Wow… debí desahogarme hace tiempo. ¡Bien, hora del receso! –tira su pelo hacia atrás en un gesto elegante y sale de la sala._

_-Eso… fue raro –menciona Canadá._

_-Ah~ el amour flota en el aire –instantáneamente un tomate pegado al techo cae sobre su cabeza._

_Las ventanas estallan al mismo tiempo, dejando entrar a un montón de gentes vestidas tal cual en las películas. Se oye el sonido de un helicóptero._

_-¡Manos arriba! ¡F.B.I!_

_**~•~**_

**Pacto**

**~•~**

-Por lo general son tratos secretos, con Dios o con uno mismo. Una promesa. La persona ofrece algo a cambio de hacer desaparecer el "malestar", como un último recurso para evitar lo inevitable. Como el fumador que promete no fumar nunca más si se le perdona la vida estando en sus últimas bajo el cáncer.

-….

-¿No dirá nada?

-N-no es como si lo hubiera echo alguna vez, claro que no –ríe nervioso.

_Estados Unidos entra con el semblante serio (tanto como puede) a la oficina de Obama._

_-Mi querida nación –exclama el presidente- Tengo muy buenas noticias_

_-¿Si?_

_-Si. Un tratado. Al parecer a la Reina de Inglaterra le molestó esa declaración de guerra tan… bárbara. Así que envió una gran cantidad de flores, 50 cajas de chocolate, 170 cupones gratis para McDonald, 70 videojuegos nuevos y una carta de disculpa firmada por su nación._

_-A cambio de…_

-_Veamos__–busca__entre__los__papeles__de__su__escritorio.__Lo__encuentra__y__se__lo__da__a__la__nación-__Aquí__dice__todo._

_Estados Unidos abre el sobre y lee para sí:_

_**~•~**_

_Para: Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, Alfred F. Jones._

_A raíz del problema en la última conferencia, admito que tal vez actué demasiado brusco y que me precipité con mis palabras. Nada de lo que dije estaba bajo mi control (salvo lo de "bastard"). Estoy dispuesto a dejar la contienda bélica de lado antes de que empiece y, como muestra de mis deseos, te envío por mano de mi Reina una serie de cosas que, estoy seguro, te gustarán y sabrás interpretar como mis fervientes ganas de dejar las armas._

_Espero tu respuesta lo antes posible._

_Escribe: Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, Arthur Kirkland._

_**~•~**_

_Obama pudo notar cierta melancolía en los ojos de su nación, pese a la sonrisa que le había dado y la supuesta alegría que le producía los regalos de la Reina y la liberación de ese malestar tan grande que implicaba una guerra._

_Estados Unidos insistió en que enviaría una carta para Inglaterra aceptando los términos, en tanto Obama podía hacer lo que quisiera escribiendo otra carta dirigida a la Reina diciendo cuanto se le venga en gana. A la nación, sinceramente, no le importaba._

_Escribió la primera potencia mundial:_

_**~•~**_

_Para: Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, Arthur Kirkland._

_Me alegra que no debamos entrar en guerra por…bueno, ni idea. Lo cierto es que sólo tengo una duda en mente. Aquello que me dijiste (mas bien me gritaste)… ¿era cierto?_

_Inglaterra… ¿me amas?_

_Escribe: Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, Alfred F. Jones._

•

_**~•~**_

**Depresión**

**~•~**

-El siguiente paso es una especie de preparación final. Se sabe que no puede hacer nada para evitar que el pesar avance; es ahora cuando las tareas rutinarias se ven bloqueadas, aparece el cansancio, la decadencia física y… ¡Qué hace Señor Kirkland, estamos en el noveno piso, regrese adentro!

-¡Voy a saltar! ¡Voy a saltar! ¡Juro que salto!

_Una luz tenue, música relajante y suave, un lugar elegante y alcohol. Estamos en el bar favorito de Inglaterra._

_-No es justo… -se lamenta -¡Jamás debí enviarle esa estúpida carta!_

_-Ya, ya… -Francia le da palmaditas en la espalda._

_-¡Ese tonto acaba con mi integridad!_

_-Mon ami, eso lo perdiste cuando te casaste conmigo._

_-¡Cantinero! –llama. El joven hombre se acerca- llénelo._

_El barman, que ya conoce a esos dos mejor que la palma de su mano, se resigna a cumplir los deseos del inglés (o que le grite hasta desfigurarle la cara)._

_-Francia… me quiero morir._

_-Sería un bien para la humanidad._

_-¿Qué debo hacer? Estados Unidos… él… la carta….yo… ¡no le puedo responder! –toma a Francia por la ropa- ¡Mátame! ¡Acaba con mi sufrimiento! ¡Si nuestra relación de odio significa algo para ti, haz que el dolor pare!_

_-¿No habrás estado hablando con el fantasma de tu amigo Shakespeare, o si? Suenas igual a él… -se lo quita de encima y el cuerpo casi inerte del británico cae sobre la barra._

_-Hip…No puedo decírselo._

_-Señores, ya estamos por cerrar –avisa temblando el barman._

_-¡Cerrarán cuando yo diga o cuando este franchute me mate!_

_Enseguida, el joven saca una escopeta de debajo del mostrador y se dirige al francés -Tenemos de esta o si prefiere una semi-automática._

_**~•~**_

**Aceptación**

**~•~**

-Habiendo superado las fases anteriores, llega la hora de la aceptación. Se sentirá débil y, en cierto modo, anestesiado. Entrará en una especie de letargo, de paz.

-Se equivoca –le dijo el inglés oculto y temblando bajo una manta- todavía me quiero morir.

-¡Claro que quiere! Esto es puro protocolo. Usted no ha superado nada aún.

-Los odio… A él y a usted.

Inglaterra se lanzó a la calle con un humor de perros, estaba enojado, frustrado, envuelto en dilemas amorosos que no soporta y con los nervios a punto de desmantelarle el normal funcionamiento de su cuerpo, además de estar sumamente necesitado de un té.

Llegó a su casa rodeado de malas auras. Suspiró despojándose de su largo saco y yendo de inmediato a hervir agua. Una vez con la taza de porcelana en mano, se sentó en su escritorio de trabajo lleno de papeles e, inevitablemente, su vista se fijó en las últimas palabras que Alfred había dejado escritas en su carta:

_ Inglaterra… ¿me amas? **  
**_

Era masoquista. Hasta un mísero pedazo de papel le insistía en aceptar sentimientos que "no" tenía.

-¿A quién engaño? –dejó la taza sobre la mesa y masajeó sus sienes como si sufriera de migrañas. Suspiró- Te amo…_bloody__hell_… te amo más de lo que puedo soportar, Alfred.

Arthur Kirkland se levantó del asiento dispuesto a hacer de esa carta una bola de papel, arrojarla al cesto de basura y luego quemarlo cuando un peso se abalanza sobre él con la fuerza necesaria para hacerle perder el equilibrio que, de no ser por el escritorio del cual se sostuvo, lo habría tirado al suelo.

-¡Arthur! Arthur… -repetía el americano con el cuerpo tieso y pálido del británico entre sus brazos.

-¿A-Alfred? –suelta conmocionado.

El mencionado levanta la mirada brillante de emoción y le sonríe con dulzura- Te descubrí.

Arthur entra en pánico. NO le está pasando eso, el menor **no** lo está abrazando ni le dice lo que siempre quiso oír, él **no** le está respondiendo nada vergonzosamente ñoño, **no** están los labios americanos sobre los suyos y, sobre todo, él, Arthur Kirkland, **no** le está correspondiendo el beso de forma apasionada sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del planeta. **Claro ****que ****no**.

-A todo esto… ¿qué carajo haces invadiendo mí privacidad? –exige saber el británico arruinando el supuesto momento no-romántico que nunca pasó.

-Tú me llamaste –simple y conciso.

-No es cierto.

-¡Qué sí! ¡Me llamaste y por eso vine!

-¡Que no lo hice!

-¡Deja de negar!

-¡Te digo que enserio yo no- -Alfred lo calla plantándole otro beso y diciéndole en medio de este que está loco, pero que no le importa porque él mismo se siente enloquecer con esos labios tan dulces con sabor a té.

Y si bien Arthur prefiere ser comido a besos para luego recuperarse, también a besos, él sabe por su propia vida que jamás de los jamases llamó a Alfred. ¡No está tan loco!

¿O si?

**~•~**

-Te dije que funcionaría –susurra Francia a su amigo español (el pobre sigue algo conmocionado por los tomates) cuando Estados Unidos e Inglaterra entran a la sala de conferencias, previo haberse soltado las manos disimuladamente, pero no lo suficiente para el ojo del amor francés

-De todas formas te arriesgaste mucho. ¿Cómo sabías que Inglaterra iba a solar un "te amo" así como así?

-Ah~ _mon __ami_, yo intuyo todo lo que tenga que ver con el amor.

**~•~**

* * *

**¡Ta~da!**

Por si las moscas: Francia estaba disfrazado de Freud -psicólogo fundador del psicoanálisis-

Bueno, no diré mucho. Sólo espero que, a aquellas que nunca lo leyeron y se animaron a hacerlo, les haya gustado.

**Review? :)**


End file.
